greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jo Wilson
Josephine Alice "Jo" Wilson '''(eigentlich '''Brooke Stadler) ist eine Assistenzärztin der Chirurgie am Grey+Sloan. Sie wuchs ohne Eltern auf, wohnte zeitweise in ihrem Auto und heiratete später einen Mann, vor dessen Gewalttätigkeit sie floh und daraufhin ihren Namen änderte.Sie hat den Name von Alex angenommen nach der Hochzeit ab der Staffeln 15, Vergangenheit Als sie zwei Wochen alt war, wurde sie von ihrer Mutter an einer Feuerwehrwache abgegeben. Sie wohnte in verschiedenen Pflegefamilien, bis sie im Alter von 16 Jahren allein in ihrem Auto zu leben begann. Ihre Lehrerin, Miss Schmidt, erlaubte ihr, ihre Sachen vor dem Unterricht im Schulgebäude zu waschen. Sie arbeitete hart, um durch die Schule zu kommen und irgendwann Medizin studieren zu können. Sie gesteht Alex gegenüber, dass der einzige Mensch, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte, Miss Schmidt war und als sie die Zusage zur Ausbildung im SGH bekommen hat, sie eine Uhr von ihr geschenkt bekommen hat. In der dreizehnten Staffel erfährt man, dass Jo Alex nicht heiraten kann, weil sie bereits verheiratet ist. Ihr Mann war gewalttätig, weshalb sie vor ihm floh und sich nicht scheiden lassen konnte. Deshalb nahm sie einen anderen Namen an. Karriere Wilsons akademische Karriere lief, trotz ihrer schwierigen Kindheit, tadellos. Sie machte den besten Highschool-Abschluss ihres Jahrgangs und studierte später in Princeton und Harvard. Aus diesem Grund hat sie große Probleme damit, dass bei der Arbeit nicht von Anfang an immer alles perfekt läuft. Sie wird von Meredith für die Tradition ausgewählt, als vielversprechendste neue Anfängerin eine Operation sofort selbst durchzuführen. Sie verliert während des Eingriffs allerdings die Fassung und Meredith muss die Operation abschließen. Alex, ihr Vorgesetzter, nennt sie anfangs "Prinzessin", da sie ihm manchmal ein wenig vom Erfolg verwöhnt erscheint. Mit der Zeit gewinnt sie an Selbstvertrauen und darf bei Eingriffen assistieren. Dr. Callie Torres will sie gern als Fachärztin für Orthopädie ausbilden, aber nachdem Jo mit Alex zusammenkommt, arbeitet sie häufiger in der Pädiatrie. Gegenüber den anderen Assistenzärzten fühlt sie sich manchmal benachteiligt, weil Jo häufig übergangen wird und stattdessen Stephanie oder Penny angefordert werden. Privates Jo wohnt zunächst allein in Seattle und später mit einigen Assistenzärtinnen ihres Jahrgangs in einer WG. Nach der Hochzeit von Ben und Bailey baut Jo zu ihrem Vorgesetzten Dr. Alex Karev eine enge Freundschaft auf, weil sie beide durch ihre schwere Kindheit viel verbindet. Aus Freundschaft wird später Liebe. Liebesleben Paul Stadler Jo heiratet jung, um ihrem armen Leben in ihrem Auto zu entkommen. Allerdings ist ihr Ehemann gewalttätig und sie muss vor ihm fliehen. Sie wechselt ihre Identität und lebt daraufhin in Seattle. Alex, der davon nichts weiß, macht ihr zweimal einen Heiratsantrag. Sie lehnt beide Male ab und er trennt sich von ihr. Sie betrinkt sich daraufhin mit Stephanie, die Andrew bittet, Jo nach Hause zurück zu bringen. Er ist der Erste, dem sie von ihrem Ehemann erzählt, bevor Alex dazu kommt und ihn verprügelt. In der vierzehnten Staffel findet Paul sie und kommt um sich von ihr scheiden zu lassen. Doch bevor die Dokumente eingereicht wurden hatte er einen Unfall und ist hirntot. Jo lässt seine Organe spenden, damit er zumindest im Tod ein guter Mensch ist. Dr. Jason Myers Jo ist von Anfang an an Jason interessiert und traut sich schließlich, ihn um ein Date zu bitten. Die beiden beginnen eine lockere Beziehung miteinander und Alex, der zuerst eifersüchtig ist, bittet Jason, Jo wegen ihrer Vergangenheit nicht zu verurteilen. Da Jason von Jos Vergangenheit nichts wusste, kommt es zum Streit zwischen den beiden und Jo ist sauer auf Alex. Jason schlägt Jo bald darauf und sie wehrt sich, indem sie ihn krankenhausreif prügelt. Anschließend sucht sie Zuflucht bei Alex, der sich um sie kümmert und sich dann auf den Weg zu Jason macht. Er findet ihn verletzt vor, bringt ihn ins Krankenhaus und informiert Dr. Derek Speherd. Dieser operiert Jason. An seinem Krankenbett bedroht Alex Jason und legt ihm nahe, Seattle zu verlassen, weil er sonst immer der Typ sein würde, der Jo geschlagen hat. Danach hört man nichts mehr von Jason. Dr. Alex Karev Jo merkt lange nicht, dass Alex mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie hat. Sie selbst interessiert sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt eher für Jason Myers und Alex reagiert wie zu erwarten eifersüchtig. Doch als Jason Jo schlägt, wehrt sich diese und verprügelt ihn. Alex hilft Jo und bringt Jason dazu, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Im Staffelfinale der neunten Staffel sagt Alex Jo endlich auf romantische Weise, dass er sie liebt. Es folgen leidenschaftliche Küsse. Alex und Jo unterschreiben ein Formular, welches deren Beziehung "erlaubt". Somit ist das neue Gesetz vom Vorstand, das besagt, dass man am Arbeitsplatz keine Liebeleien anfangen darf, außer Kraft gesetzt. Jo zieht zu Alex und die beiden führen eine ausgeglichene Beziehung, bis Christina das Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital verlässt, um nach Zürich zu gehen, und Meredith eine neue beste Freundin braucht. Deshalb schmeißt sie Jo regelmäßig nachts aus dem Bett, um mit Alex zu reden. Da das Haus von Meredith inzwischen zu einem allgemeinen Treffpunkt geworden ist und Meredith selbst wieder einziehen will, sucht Jo eine Wohnung nur für Alex und sie. Sie findet eine alte Bruchbude, die sie mit all ihrem Geld kauft. Es soll das neue Heim der beiden sein. Die beiden sind glücklich zusammen in ihrem Loft. Nach einiger Zeit macht Alex ihr sogar einen Heiratsantrag, Jo antwortet jedoch überhaupt nicht. Alex akzeptiert es und der Ring bleibt für eine lange Zeit in der Schublade. Nachdem Alex Jo wieder um ihre Hand bittet und Jo wieder nicht antwortet, trennt Alex sich von ihr, weil er denkt Jo liebt ihn nicht so sehr wie er sie. Als er nach der Hochzeit von Amelia und Owen zu Jo zurück kommen will, um sich zu entschuldigen, ist Jo betrunken und zusammen mit DeLuca unterwegs, der sie aber nur sicher nach Hause bringen wollte. Alex denkt, sie gehe fremd und schlägt DeLuca brutal zusammen. Alex bringt Andrew anschließend ins Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, wo dieser behandelt wird und schließlich gerettet werden kann. Alex ist noch immer wütend auf Jo und sagt sehr hässliche Sachen zu ihr. Als er zu Andrew will, bekommt dieser eine Panikattacke und Alex bemerkt einmal mehr, was er getan hat. Er gesteht eine Weile später seine Tat und will die Verantwortung dafür tragen, da Jo aber aussagen müsste und dann vielleicht ihr Mann erführe, wo sie ist, sorgt DeLuca dafür, dass Alex nicht vor Gericht muss. Als Jo davon erfährt, kommt sie zu Alex und umarmt ihn, die gemeinsame Beziehung nehmen sie allerdings nicht wieder auf. In der 14. Staffel wird Jo klar, dass sie Alex immer noch liebt, doch sie hat Angst von ihm verletzt zu werden. Sie erzählt das Ben Warren und dieser wiederum Alex. Alex ging dann zu Jo und sagte ihr, dass er ihr niemals wehtun würde und, dass er ihren Ehemann Paul Stadler gefunden, aber nicht umgebracht hat. Dies nimmt Jo die Angst und sie kommen wieder zusammen. Kurz darauf zieht Alex auch wieder zu Jo in den Loft. Sie macht ihm einen Antrag. Nach den immerwieder aufkommenden Schwierigkeiten in der Beziehung, scheint in der 14. Staffel alles perfekt zu sein. Im Staffelfinale der Staffel 14 findet ihre Hochzeit statt. Dr. Andrew DeLuca Jo wird von ihm nach Hause gebracht, weil sie betrunken ist. Dort vertraut sie ihm den Grund für die Trennung von Alex an und DeLuca tröstet sie. Als Alex zurück ins Loft kommt, um sich bei Jo für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, missversteht er die Situation und geht auf Andrew los. Alex bringt ihn anschließend ins Grey+Sloan, wo Jo sich später bei Andrew entschuldigt. In der Folgezeit verbringen die beiden mehr Zeit miteinander und um Jo, die vor Gericht für Andrew und gegen Alex aussagen soll, zu schützen, gibt DeLuca an, es sei gar nicht Alex gewesen, der ihn verprügelt habe. Eine Weile später gesteht er gegenüber Stephanie, sich in Jo verliebt zu haben. Trivia *Sie hasst Katzen und Strände. * Sie hat sich für Halloween als Tinkerbell verkleidet. * Sie ist sehr gut in Mathe. * Sie lässt nie mehr als Unterwäsche und eine Zahnbürste im Haus von jemand anderem liegen. *Cristina gibt ihr in der Folge Pegasus den Spitznamen 'Pferdeschwanz'. In der Episode Zauber und Magie nennt sie sie 'Schmalzlocke'. Im englischen Original wird Jo von Cristina 'Hairball' genannt. *Alex nennt sie anfangs 'Prinzessin', da er denkt, dass sie aus reichem Hause stammt. *Sie hat eine Begabung mit Kindern umzugehen. (Folge "Der Sturm"). *Jo wird in Staffel 9 (Vorbereitung auf den Sturm) von Jason verprügelt und schlägt zurück. Anschließend geht sie zu Alex, der sich um Jo kümmert. Als Alex Jason verprügeln will, merkt er jedoch, dass Jason wesentlich schwerer verletzt ist. Er bringt ihn daraufhin zu Derek. Jason wird wieder gesund, Jo und er trennen sich. *Jo und Alex gestehen sich im Staffelfinale von Staffel 9 ihre Liebe, als ein Baum in ihr Wohnzimmer fällt. en:Jo_Wilson Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Chirurg Kategorie:Assistentsarzt Kategorie:Ausbildung unter Alex Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen S9 Kategorie:Mediziner Kategorie:Jahrgang (1) Kategorie:Liebschaften + Beziehungen Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Personen S10 Kategorie:Liiert Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Jahrgang(2)